


The Pit

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [240]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint tells Tony about the Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit

Fury stared at all of them. Hill read the reports in front of her. Tony had his feet up on the table, playing with his phone. Steve was doodling something on a piece of paper. Bruce was hunched over his tablet. Natasha was filing her nails, out of anything better to do, Thor was actually sleeping. 

Fury sighed, this was a waste of his time. He had better things to do than twiddle his thumbs, waiting for Coulson and Barton to get here. 1600 meant 1600. Not 1700, not 15. You’d think Coulson would at least be familiar with that idea now.

He pushed himself off of his seat just as the doors opened, revealing an out of breath Coulson, with Barton behind him. 

“Sorry we’re late. We hit a minor road bump.” Coulson explained setting up the laptop and his files in front of him. Clint sat next to Tony as Tony leaned towards him, 

“Which is code for doing the do, nice one, Katniss.” Tony poked him on the side and Clint rolled his eyes.

Coulson ignored them and started the meeting instead. Fury already looked angry enough at him, he couldn’t afford to lose anymore time, seeing as it was unlikely that he was getting any extensions.

“We weren’t late because we had sex, idiot.” Clint told Tony. 

“Oh yeah? Okay, I’ll bite, why were you late, then? And you have to know I’ve used every excuse in the book so I know how to spot bullshit excuse when I hear one.” Tony told him smugly.

“We were late because Phil couldn’t find the files he needed for this meeting in the trashcan he calls his bedroom.”

Tony burst out laughing, quickly dying down when Coulson, Fury, and Hill sent him glares, he cleared his throat and nodded at Coulson, “Continue, you were just getting to the good part” Coulson looked unconvinced, but continued anyway, “You’re kidding right?” Tony asked, “okay, first rule of making excuses, make sure it’s believable.”

“Believable or not, it’s the truth. Phil is not the neatest person ever.” Clint shrugged. “One time, I found a puppy under one of his shirts. I asked him about it, he says he thought the dog ran away the day before. I  _wish_ I was kidding.”

Tony stared at him for a few seconds, “But- Agent is- he’s agent. He isn’t…” Tony waved his hand around, trying to look for the word, “messy.”

Clint snorted. “Oh he is. I’m not saying I’m not, but he’s a lot messier than I am. He’s… He has a system. Every place he has that has the potential to receive visitors are neat and tidy, something out of a show room, tidy. But the places he considers his space, like the bedroom, it’s a pit. I’m not proud to say that I helped with that pit, but a pit, nonetheless.”

Tony snorted. “You’re fucking with me right?”

“Is there something you’d like to say, Stark?” Fury asked him.

Tony looked at the room like a kid caught passing notes. “Yeah, Hawkass says that the reason you’re late is because your place is a mess. How much of a liar is he?”

Coulson looked at him then to Clint who shrugged apologetically. It’s not like it’s a secret, but he guessed it wasn’t a known fact either. “He’s not lying, but this really isn’t the place or the time to talk about that now, Stark.”

“Yeah, okay. I get that.” Tony nodded, Phil was about to go back to the meeting but Tony asked another question, “But how much of a mess are we talking about here? because I just can’t see it. Give me a mental image here.”

Phil turned to Fury who looked less annoyed now. “Hoarders level, but without the stack of useless shit.” Clint answered for him with a grin.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly, Clint has used that one to describe Phil’s bedroom not for the first time so now it just sounded like an old tease. “I guess that’s as close an image I can come up with.” Phil shrugged.

“No way,” Tony stared at him in horror. “How is- what?”

“Look, if it’ll shut you up, Coulson and Barton can invite you over anytime. Can we just finish this meeting before I’m due with the WSC?” Fury asked with a roll of his eye. Not even giving Phil or Clint a say in the matter.Phil would really rather not show everyone his mess of a bedroom, but it was mostly Clint’s stuff anyway. Okay, half Clint’s stuff. 

 _Fine,_ a quarter Clint’s stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120773467926/i-swear-im-not-trying-to-skip-out-my-internet)


End file.
